


I walked off a bridge and into the ocean

by LynyrdLionheart



Series: I Am Iron Man's Daughter [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdLionheart/pseuds/LynyrdLionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was meant to be a simple mission. But with Loki involved, nothing is ever simple, and keeping the title of "secret" agent is tough on national television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I walked off a bridge and into the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this has been posted on fanfiction for a while, but I'm finally updated all of this over here! So please enjoy the adventures of Agent Caroline Forbes and her partner, Enzo.

It was meant to be a simple mission.  An in and out just like that, wham bam thank-you ma’am.  It was in Chicago, a city where they had gone on countless missions, and when they first arrived, there had been no sign that there would be anything different.  Caroline had gained access to the mansion through an exclusive event, posing as the daughter of a wealthy oil baron, come to the party on her father’s behalf.

                Except that the minor terrorist she was meant to eliminate turned out to be working for Dr. Doom who, hello!, was a super villain that was usually left to the likes of the Avengers, not a pair of level one operatives who were still working on building reputations as something more than just SHIELD’s smart asses.

                “Fury is going to kill us,” Caroline said into her comm as she ducked around a corner to reload her guns and hoped that she could manage to take out the Doom Bots that had been sicced on her.

                “Let’s work on getting you out alive so he _can_ kill you, Angel,” Enzo replied, his voice slightly tinny over the ear piece.  “Do you think you could tear those bots apart?”

                “The tech is pretty fancy, and the bots are pretty fast,” Caroline replied, peaking around the corner and nearly getting her head shot off for her efforts.  “Dad curses it all the time. I could maybe take them out, but it would mean going full vampire, and SHIELD would prefer we keep our blood sucking condition under wraps.”

                “I’m aware of that, but revealed is better than dead-dead.  You need back-up, Gorgeous.  I’m moving in.”

                “And get both of us killed?” Caroline yelped, then muttered a muffled curse because she had just drawn far more attention to her location than she had meant to.  “We need a plan.  Tell me where to lure them, Enzo. Then we can tag team them.”

                “Okay” – Caroline heard typing over the comm, and Enzo’s muttering, because the man wasn’t capable of working on a computer without thinking out loud.  She heard a pleased grunt and knew he had found something that suited his purposes – “I have a plan.  It’s crazy, and almost guaranteed to get Fury to kill us… but it will work.”

                “What do I do?” Caroline asked, moving along the wall and making sure that none of the Doom Bots had spotted her yet.

                “Lead them back to the party.”

                Caroline froze at that, and that action found a bullet almost going through her head as the Doom Bots caught up to her.  Caroline cursed and began shooting at the bots, making sure that her bullets counted, each one taking out a bot.

                “Are you insane?  The mayor of Chicago is at that party.  I’m pretty sure there are at least two senators at that party.  Forget killing us, Fury will pound us into dust and let us blow away on the wind.”

                “And because of that fact, there are also more security guards, armed with _guns_ , at that party than I care to count.  There’s your back-up.”

                “And Bertolini?  Do we just count this mission as a write-off?  Because I’m not okay with that.”

                “You’re not the only vampire, Blondie.  Deal with the Doom Bots.  I can deal with the target this once.”

                “Oh, really?” Caroline cursed again when a Doom Bot managed to avoid her bullet, and sent a shot of its own that managed to graze her along the thigh.  She gritted her teeth against pain and shot again, taking a twisted sort of glee when the bullet destroyed its oh-so-fancy wiring.  “You know what, fine.  Let’s do this.  You take the blame when it blows up in our faces.”

                “If this blows up in our faces, you’ll be Bot food and whatever Fury has to say won’t matter,” Enzo replied, his voice uncharacteristically grim, but then Berlin was still fresh in both their minds, so perhaps the comment had been in bad taste.

                That didn’t stop Enzo’s reaction to it making Caroline smile, though.

SHIELD

                To call Enzo a bull in a china shop was actually a bit of an understatement.  Most of his formative vampire years had been spent in the questionable hospitality of the Augustine Society.  While most vampires had been learning to hunt and be subtle about what they were, Enzo had been experimented on.  He was probably the only seventy year old vampire alive to be schooled in vampirism by a baby vamp, but since that baby vamp was Caroline Forbes, the Queen of Good Vampirism herself, Enzo was okay with that fact. 

                (He often wondered, if Damon would still bestow that dramatic title on the blonde, if he knew what she really got up to when she wasn’t in Mystic Falls.)

                However, he was learning.  He would never be good at the fighting thing, not like Caroline, or even the Widow – Enzo might be a vampire, but he was positive the red head could kill him with her eyes closed – but he had learned to channel his strength, and he didn’t break things as often anymore.

                This meant that, while he might prefer to work behind a computer and in Caroline’s ear, he _was_ capable of one simple assassination.

                At least, that’s what he told himself.

                It wasn’t the killing he was worried about; Enzo and killing went hand in hand.  It was the subtle part he wasn’t good at. 

                Caroline would be in and out, no one ever able to tell that someone inhuman had killed the target.  Enzo, on the other hand, tended to leave behind a lot more blood and disconnected pieces.  But then again, maybe that was what this situation needed.  Maybe a violent, bloody mess would send just the right message to the infamous Dr. Doom.

                Mess with a vampire?  You get drained.

                “Is it the Widow?  Did they send the vicious harpy after me?”

                Enzo paused when he heard the voice.  It was Bertolini, and he sounded panicked.  He held still and cocked his head, waiting to see who the man was speaking with.

                “No, a lesser agent was sent by the looks of it.  Doom doesn’t recognize her,” Enzo raised his brows as he heard the new voice, recognizing it as Dr. Doom himself.  Now this was interesting.  “They wouldn’t view you as worth the notice of an Avenger.  Doom’s Bots will take care of her.  But this means we must speed up our timetable.  The bombs are in place. We simply move up our timetable.”

                “But-”

                “No _buts_ , Bertolini.  You will return to the party, play the generous host, and Doom will take care of the rest.”

                Enzo heard Bertolini coming in his direction and cursed under his breath.  With Doom and bombs in the picture, the plan needed to change, and Bertolini had to take second place.  He looked around for somewhere to hide and, upon seeing nothing, whispered a prayer to whatever God might be listening and jumped up, his fingers digging into the roof.  He levered the rest of his body up just before Bertolini exited the room, and gritted his teeth as his muscles screamed at him for putting so much strain on them, not even a vampire’s strength meant to be used like this.

                Bertolini left and Enzo let himself fall breathing a sigh of relief.  He glanced into the room and saw Doom go through a door with an electrical control panel, and he grinned a vicious grin to himself.

                “New plan, Gorgeous.  The situation is a little more serious than we first realized.  Secrecy is no longer an option, and Bertolini is headed back to the party.  Go full vampire, won’t you? Doom is in the building.  I’m on his tail.”

SHIELD

                Caroline almost scowled at Enzo’s report to her.  Dr. Doom, and he was going after the man himself? 

                Not good.

                It also meant that secrecy had to be tossed aside.  Screw subtle, it was time to reduce these Bots to wires.

                She ran around a corner and saw a stairway, leading to the open-balconied second floor and she smirked, leaping up and grabbing onto the bannister.  When the Bots followed her, ten in all, Caroline waited, crouching above them.  Natasha had taught her the importance of timing, so when she was able to land perfectly in the middle of the Bots, she did so, giving a sharp whistle.

                The Bots spun around, all of them aiming and firing on her, but Caroline had already flashed away, leaving half a dozen of the bots to be destroyed by their brethren.  The remaining four weren’t quick enough in their recalibration, and Caroline had reduced them to junk metal before they realized what she was doing.  It was messy and loud, but successful.  She smirked at the mess, dusting her hands off, when the smell of shock and fear hit her.  Her eyes darted up.

                Bartolini.

                “Holy crap,” he whispered, staring at the Bots, then at her.  “What _are_ you?  Some sort of mutant?  Does the government know SHIELD has more freaks than just the Avengers on staff?”

                “No,” Caroline replied, easily, quirking her head the man.  In her flight from the Bots, she had taken on several wounds, and though they had all healed, they, and the adrenaline from going vampire on them, had left her hungry.  “And you won’t tell them.”

                “Oh?  Well, I’m sure we can come to a deal,” Bartolini replied, trying to give off confidence, but Caroline could smell the fear, and it made her smile a predator’s smile.

                “No deals,” she replied, and she dropped fang, her eyes going dark. Bartolini began to scream, but it was choked off as Caroline fell on him, her fangs digging into his neck.  When she had drunk her fill, she snapped his neck, letting his body fall to the ground.

                “You okay there, Blondie?” she heard Enzo’s voice whisper over her comm.

                “The Bots and Bartolini are done.  Where are you?”  Caroline replied.  She picked up her discarded gun and made sure the silencer was still in place before she turned it on Bartolini, hiding the proof of her vicious attack with carefully placed bullets.  It would be considered overkill, and have an alarming lack of blood… but at least there would be no distinguishable bite marks.

                Fury was so going to kill them for this screw up.

                “I’m following Doom.  Whatever his plan is, it’s happening tonight. I’m… hell, I can hear the echo of my voice.  I must be right below you.”

                Caroline listened carefully, and sure enough, she could hear the movement of Doom and vampire below her.  She breathed deeply and listened more carefully, catching the sound of Doom’s breath as she moved ahead.  She walked carefully, the hunter stalking its prey.

                “Tell me about Doom’s movements,” she said quietly, so she could still hear Doom.

                “There’s a turn up ahead, heading North. Twenty feet.  Do you want to head him off?”

                “I love SHIELD tech,” was all she said in reply, placing the small explosive that would give off a strong enough charge to rip through the floor, but not so strong as to take out the whole building. 

                In ten seconds, she was through the floor, landing in front of Doom.

                “Who are you?” he demanded, and Caroline almost rolled her eyes.  Of all the super villains, Doom was the one that made her want to throw up the most.  He was dramatic, always wore his stupid outfit, and he spoke in the third person – one of her pet peeves.

                “I’m the SHIELD agent here to stop you from… blowing shit up?” Caroline glanced over Doom’s shoulder for Enzo’s agreement, and he gave her grin.

                “That’s right, Goldilocks.”

                Doom spun around, and his head darted back and forth as he realized he was trapped.

                “Where are Doom’s Bots?” he demanded, as though he had the right to demand anything.

                “ _Your_ Bots,” Caroline snarled, and she could feel her fangs threatening to come out. “They are _your_ Bots.  Stop talking about yourself in the third person.  It’s not cool or badass.  It’s just annoying.”

                “Doom will not surrender!” Doom declared, ignoring Caroline’s words, and he growled in irritation, while Enzo sighed.

                Her irritation was cut short, however, when the crowd arrived.  They hadn’t been subtle _or_ quiet, and so had attracted the whole of Bertolini’s party.  Someone with one hell of a set of vocal chords had apparently seen Bertolini’s body, and sent up a shriek that could wake the dead.  It made both Enzo and Caroline wince.

                “Let SHIELD explain this!” Doom declared with a victorious smirk.  “You can stop Doom or you can save the innocent.”

                He pulled out a switch, and with a dramatic flourish flicked it. 

                At first Caroline didn’t think he had done anything, but then she heard the distant, mechanical voice.

                _Self-destruct has been engaged.  Self-destruction will occur in t-minus five minutes._

“I hate technology,” she stated.  Doom smirked victoriously, and pulled out another toy, throwing it up through the hole she had created.  Whatever it was, caused an explosion that sent more of the floor falling down and made more party-goers scream.  Enzo threw himself at her, using his body to protect hers as the floor fell on them, pieces of marble and cement stinging.

                “Crap,” Enzo swore, looking at the mess, and Caroline agreed with him. 

                “Doom is getting away,” she noted, looking after the man.  “Do you think we can get everyone to safety _and_ catch him?”

                “Not if we act human,” Enzo replied, meeting her eyes with a grim expression.  “But if we weren’t human… well, one of us could save the party folk and the other…”

                Caroline looked up grimly.  She hear pained moaning and whimpering.

                “Take care of them,” she said, pulling out her gun.  She removed the silencer, no longer worried about secrecy.  “I have Doom.”

                Enzo nodded, and he leapt up, landing neatly at the edge of the hole.  She heard people gasp in surprise, but she didn’t have time to worry about the response of the masses.

                Doom was getting away, and he apparently had bombs planted somewhere – God only knew where – in Chicago that they had to get their hands on.

                “You foolish girl!” Doom called when he realized she was on her tail.  “You cannot take on Doom!  I am beyond your petty self.”

                Caroline hissed out a growl at his words, getting really _really_ tired of his crap, and flashed in front of him. He was looking over his shoulder for him, so when his momentum brought him into contact with her gun, he froze.

                “And I am beyond your _mortal_ self,” Caroline growled, letting her fangs drop and her eyes darken.  She heard Doom gulp, and she smiled.  She knew it was a dark smile, full of vicious and violent promises, but she didn’t care.  “I’m not here to play nice, Doom.  You want to kill innocent people?  Well… not even being Latverian can save you when you’re dead.”

                “Doom is not alone.  You being here won’t stop our plans.  Doom has allies with power greater than you could hope for.”

                “Who?” Caroline replied mockingly.  “Bertolini?  Already dead.  I _ate_ him… should I eat you, too?”

                “Well, well, well… now this I didn’t expect.”

                It was Caroline’s turn to freeze at the familiar chuckle. 

                “Loki,” Doom gasped.  “You got Doom’s message.  Get us out of here!”

                “Working with Mr. Third-Person-Wannabe?” Caroline asked carefully, taking a step back from Doom so she angle herself to see both Doom and the newly arrived Loki.  He was dressed in a suit, which told Caroline he had probably been amongst the party-goers.

                “We ally ourselves with those who offer the best assistance, Pet.  I saw your companion’s little show.  He got all of the innocent citizens out, by the way.  It was all very heroic, though I think he would sacrifice them all to be sure you were safe” – Loki sauntered up to Caroline, curling a piece of her brunette wig around his fingers and Caroline clenched her jaw – “I like him far better than that Hybrid who lusts so for you.  This one I actually may need to thank someday.  He saved you in Berlin.  You should be more careful.”

                “Thanks for the concern, but Berlin was a simple close call.  I’m fine.”

                “Are you?” Loki asked, and his hand moved to pull the wig off, so his hand could get a firmer hold on her actual hair.  “You told me once, that you recognized the look of torture… think you that I can’t do the same?  You _reek_ of it.  It angers me, but your… _Techno Geek_ , that’s what you call him, is it not?  His punishment for them was rather fitting.”

                “We are running out of time, Loki,” Doom hissed.  “Leave the Agent here to burn when the building goes down.”

                “Such little imagination, Doom,” Loki replied, his voice mocking.  “You have failed.  By now, the other agent has brought an end to the self-destruct, which means they will have all your records.  You’re of no further use to me… but I can’t have you remembering that I worked with you.  I prefer to stay dead a little longer. I wonder, Pet, if I left him to you… would you erase me from his memory?  You’re so desperate to take me out yourself, that it’s tempting to see what you would do.”

                His grip became almost brutal, and he leaned down, so there were mere centimeters between them.

                “I _like_ this, being at the forefront of your thoughts.  Being the bogeyman you can’t escape.  Yes, it suits me very well.”

                “Go to hell,” Caroline hissed, trying to break away from his grip.

                “Ah, but I’ve already been there, remember, Pet?”

                Then he pressed his lips against hers, hard, and Caroline felt her eyes widen in shock.  Before she really considered her actions, she bit him, hard, to make him break away.  Then she recalled why that was a bad idea.

                His blood.

                The sweet nectar hit her tongue, just for a second, before Loki pulled back.  His lips were stained crimson from her bite, and he chuckled, victory in his green eyes.

                “Just a gift, to ensure I remain at the forefront of your mind,” he stated, then he turned to Doom.  “Our alliance is up.  What happens to you now is up to the agent.  Let us see, Pet, what you decide to do.”

Loki waved his hand and Caroline blinked.  When she opened her eyes again, she was in a computer control room, Doom right next to her. 

                “Bloody hell, Gorgeous,” Enzo swore from his position in front of one of the monitors.  “How did you get here?”

                “I’ll tell you later,” Caroline replied grimly, her hand darting out to grip Doom tightly. 

                “Doom knows your secret,” the man said, and Caroline could hear a note of victory in his voice.  “And I will tell SHIELD the second you hand me over.”

                “No,” Caroline replied grimly, making him meet her gaze.  “You won’t.  _You won’t remember meeting Loki.  As far as you know, you never worked with him. I caught you and brought you back here._ ”

                “Loki?” Enzo mouthed silently behind Doom’s back.

                “Later,” Caroline mouthed back, and Enzo nodded, but his expression was tight with worry.

SHIELD

                “It’s later,” Enzo said when he came to Caroline’s room that night, as he always did when she’d had to kill someone.

                “Fury done reaming you out now?” Caroline replied with a false grin, gripping his hand tightly when he sat next to her.

                “I still think he should’ve yelled at both of us at once.  Better time management.”

                “It could’ve been worse.  At least we brought them Doom.”

                “Yeah, but they’ve already had to release him.”

                “But all the bombs were removed first.” She leaned her head against his shoulder and they sat for a while in companionable silence.  “Loki was there.”

                “I assumed as much.”

                “I _hate_ him, Enzo.  He just… he makes me want to tear into something and make it bleed.”

                “Perhaps it’s time to tell Fury about him?” Enzo suggested slowly.  “I know that you want to be the one to take him out, but he… he gets in your head like no one else, Caroline.  It makes me worry. And now we know he won’t just sit back quietly until you’re ready to hunt him.”

                “I know,” Caroline admitted, squeezing his hand.  “I just… it became an obsession, and now I’m not sure how to just hand it over to someone else.”

                “Well, I’m here. I’ll help you, whatever your decision is.”

                “Thanks, Geek.”

                Enzo chuckled, and they sat in companionable silence until Caroline’s phone began ringing shrilly.

                “It’s Stefan,” she said, looking at the screen in confusion for a moment.  Then she remembered Fury’s lecture, and how he’d shown them the news with their faces and the description of mysterious saviours running below it, and she gulped.  “Oh, crap.  They’ve watched the news.”

                The phone stopped ringing and barely had time for the message to ping up that she had a voicemail before it began again, this time flashing Elena’s name.  Then Enzo’s phone began to ring as well, Damon’s name coming up on the screen.

                “Shit,” Enzo agreed, and they stared at each other as the phones fell into silence, then began going again.

                “Can’t avoid it, can we?” she asked with a wry grin.

                “On the count of three?” he replied.

                “One.”

                “Two.”

                “Three.”

                “Hey there mate, fancy hearing from you at this time of day.”

                “Hi Bonnie!  What’s up back at home?”


End file.
